Crazy Adventures
by littletoon666
Summary: A story about the crazy adventures of team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin, and scarlet.
1. Chapter 1: Secret Claws

**Crazy Adventures**

Chapter 1: Secret Claws

It was still very early in the morning when Ruby woke up. Everyone was still asleep in her dorm and she was counting on team JNPR not to be awake either. It was Christmas eve and ruby like a lot other students still needed to buy a presents for Christmas. Team RWBY and JNPR decided to do something different this time, they decided to do a secret Santa and stay at Beacon. It was Yang and Blake's plan to do a secret Santa this year but they wouldn't say why. When they drew the names every one got one, Yang drew Pyrrha. Ruby drew Ren, Ren drew Yang, Nora drew Weiss, Blake drew Nora, Weiss drew Jaune, and Jaune drew Blake. Pyrrha drew last and got Ruby.

Ruby dashed into the bathroom to get dressed. Once she was dressed she got her coat and headed for Vale. When she got to Vale she headed straight for the shops. The shop she headed for specialized in custom orders it was called Tai customs. "Ah hello Miss Rose your order is ready," the owner said

"Thank you, lets see it then."

"Okay here it is," owner said. He pulled out a apron that said don't do anything to the cook. Ruby thought that this would be the perfect gift for Ren because earlier this year Nora ripped his other one when he didn't make pancakes for breakfast. "Thank you again," Ruby said has she was walking out the door.

"No problem Miss Rose," the owner shouted. Now Ruby just had to go to one more store. She started to head for the downtown Vale.

When Weiss woke up it was dark in the room and was still early in the morning. Everyone was still asleep but Ruby was gone. Weiss knew that Ruby might have for gotten to get a present for the person she got for secret Santa. Weiss got dressed and start to head for Vale has even she needed to finish her shopping, she was thankful that no one was awake in her dorm that was still there, she also hope she could get done for Ruby got back.

Weiss got to vale and went to Tai Customs. "Hello," Weiss said has she went in.

"Hello are you Miss Schnee."

"Yes is my order ready."

"Ya give me a minute to find it."

"Okay, but please hurry up I'm in kinda of a hurry."

"Here you go Miss Schnee."

"Thank you," Weiss said has she grabbed the jacket. She got a custom made jacket for Jaune. The jacket she had made had more protection then his other. It was white on the outside with his team's name on the right shoulder. In the inside it was black, on the outside it had pure white metal armor on areas that his chest plate didn't cover. She walked out and headed back to Beacon.

The next stop that Ruby made was the store. The only thing she got from the store was a bunch of cookies. She got only cookies because one she loved them and two she got them for secret Santa. She didn't need anything else since they had wrapping paper, tons of cardboard boxes, and most importantly milk. She quickly went back to Beacon. When she got there most of her team were awake but Weiss wasn't there. Even though most of her team and all of team JNPR were awake she still was full of happiness. "Good morning Blake and Yang," she said full of energy.

"Good morning sis," Yang said.

"Good morning Ruby I guess you forgot to get your person for secret Santa a present so you did it today," Blake yelled from the bathroom.

"No it just took a long time to make the person who made it was very busy."

"Really who did you have make it," Yang asked.

"Tai Customs."

"The new place that just opened up? Is it any good Ruby," Blake said coming out of the bathroom in her school outfit.

"Ya and the owner is really nice," Ruby said. They kept on talking when suddenly the door to their dorm went flying open. Weiss come walking in with her present in hand.

"Oh looks like Weiss also went out to get her person a present to," Blake said.

"What, no I didn't!"

"It's ok Weiss you don't need to be embarrassed," Ruby said patting Weiss's back.

"Ruby don't touch me," Weiss yelled while blushing. After being yelled at Ruby went to work on wrapping her present she got for Ren and Weiss did the same. After that Yang suggested that they play a game for the rest of the day. They agreed and played Truth or Dare for the rest of the day.

Has Ruby opened her eyes she smiled it was finally Christmas. She shot out of bed and woke everyone up. Then they woke up team JNPR and then went back to team RWBY's room. Ruby got the cookies and milk. Everyone then gave their presents to the person they got. Ruby gave Ren his new apron, Weiss gave Jaune his new jacket, Ren got Yang blades to add to her weapons. Yang gave Pyrrha more dust for her gun and a blade to add to her gun. Nora gave Weiss a metal bracelet with the team RWBY and JNPR. Blake got Nora a glove for her right hand with a heart on it and inside the heart was her and Ren's name on it. Pyrrha gave Ruby a new red cape as her one now was faded and cut.

"This is the best Christmas ever," Nora yelled with happiness

"Ya," everyone else yelled. They kept having fun then someone came to the door. Ruby opened it and it was Ozpin,

"Merry Christmas everyone," he said.

"What you doing here Ozpin," Ruby asked.

"I'm here to give you presents," Ozpin said. He then gave everyone pesents and watched them open it.

"There all coffee cups," Weiss said.

"The best present in the world."

"Well um thank you Ozpin," Ren said.

"Your welcome everybody now I better get back to my office bye everyone," Ozpin said. When he left they went back to spending the best Christmas ever with their friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Echoes

**Author's Note:**

Sorry that this was later than I wanted. I wanted this chapter to have been uploaded on the next Thursday from the first chapter but that didn't work out. Anyway from now on I will be trying to upload new chapters every Thursday, hopefully I keep to this and everything goes to okay. From this point on I will be using stuff from JoJo's bizarre adventures, songs and other anime to name my chapters so now I shall leave you to read, hope you in joy.

* * *

 **Crazy Adventures**

Chapter 2: Echoes

It was a dark rainy day in Vale. Ren was walking from his dorm. Ozpin gave everyone a day off since the school had a big possibility of having a power outage. Ren wonder what Ozpin was doing at team RWBY's dorm but he decide not to think about it. It was cold in the hallway and the lights kept flickering but Ren didn't mind. He was turning a corner when he ran into someone. "Hello Lie Ren just the person I was looking for," Scarlet said full of energy.

"Hello Scarlet, why were you looking for me and you can call me Ren," Ren said.

"Ok Ren the reason I was looking for you is I have something to ask you."

"Um ok was is it."

"Will you join my detective group."

"What?"

"I'll show you." They went to a room in a dark hallway. The room was cold too and a slight hum was the only sound except the sound of rain hitting the windows. The room was full of drawings and technology. "This will be the base for the detective group, Ozpin gave it to me."

"Why do you want me, don't you have your team," Ren said curious.

"They wouldn't do it and you seem like a cool dude. You and me will make a great team Ren, your basically a ninja and I'm good with technology it's a great team up. We will be a great help to Vale."

"Fine I guess I'll join, so what is all of this."

"It's the camera and security we will be using, I call it Echoes," Scarlet said happily.

"Did you make it yourself and what about the drawings," Ren asked.

"Of course I did and the drawings are mine too."

"Ok I understand the cameras but why the security system," Ren qustioned.

"Well we don't want people breaking in here now do we," Scarlet said.

"I guess."

"Ok so our first job is setting up the cameras around Vale." They got their coats and headed for Vale. They set up cameras by Tai customs, the store in downtown Vale, and several alleyways.

"Will the cameras be ok in the rain," Ren asked.

"Ya they're water prove," Scarlet answered.

"Is this the final spot."

"Ya but this is really weird," Scarlet said worried.

"Why?"

"It's is because the alleyway is not on the map."

"Ok? Maybe it isn't on the map because it just got put in," Ren reasoned.

"I hope so, will I guess we should just get it over with." They went down the alleyway. They turned a corner and was back at the entrance to the alleyway. They turned around and turned the corner again but was back at the entrance.

"What, we keep ending up back at the entrance," Ren said worried

"Ya what kind of trick is this."

"You seem to be having some trouble strangers, need help," a girl in a pink dress said.

"Watch out it's ghost," Scarlet yelled. He through the left side of his jacket back and grabbed a spray called Ghost Go Away.

"Why do you think she is a ghost," Ren yelled.

"He's not wrong though that spray is useless," the girl said.

"I knew since my ghost radar was going crazy and when she appeared out of no where I put two and two together," Scarlet said.

"Well I'm not going to hurt you, I will let you go but if you were criminals I would've have taken your souls," the ghost girl said.

"Oh god," Scarlet yelled.

"What's your name," Ren asked curious.

"You can call me Rena," she responded.

"Well Rena, it was nice meeting you but we really need to finish setting up the camera and get back to Beacon," Scarlet said. They finished setting up the camera and Rena showed them the way out of her alleyway. They went back to Beacon and went to their base.

"Well that was interesting." Ren said tiredly.

"Ya it was very but we finished setting up the cameras around Vale so it's all good." They said goodbye and went back to their dorms, they planned on starting officially tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: OTO

**Author's Note:**

So I know I haven't kept to the every Thursday but I'm trying okay. Anyway so I have a new story going and I'm uploading it on Saturday. I'm going to try to get going with the every Thursday and the new story I'll try to update every Saturday. Anyways that's it so enjoy.

* * *

 **Crazy Adventures**

Chapter 3: O.T.O.

When Ruby heard the announcement she was expecting a day of her and her team sitting in their dorm playing board games. She sure wasn't expecting Ozpin knocking her dorm's door. It was raining hard outside and the school had a high chance of a power outage. She got up out of her bed and through her pajamas. She headed for the door.

After he finished announcing that classes was canceled Ozpin headed straight for one of the dorms in Beacon. The real reason he canceled all classes was for he could go on a mission. This mission was the was the most important mission of his life. This mission was to get the most delicious coffee in Remnant. The coffee was made in Vale only so he thought he was the luckiest man in the world. He arrived at the dorm he wanted. He was at team RWBY's dorm. When he knocked Ruby a minute later answered. "Good morning Ruby," He greeted.

"Hello professor Ozpin, what brings you here."

"I come here for your assistance Ruby, this mission is the most important mission of your life."

"What is it," Ruby asked curious.

"We'll talk on the way, now quickly," He said. Ruby dashed for her jacket and dashed back to Ozpin. They left the dorm making their way to Vale. Half way down the hallway Ruby asked what the important mission was. "The mission is to get more of the most delicious coffee in Remnant."

"What?"

"I ran out of coffee, that's why I canceled all classes so it wouldn't look suspicious when I took you out of Beacon for a day."

"Well okay but where is this most delicious coffee Ozpin."

"It's here in Vale so you don't need to worry about going far Ruby," Ozpin stated.

"Thank you," Ruby said relieved. They went to Vale and got in to a car that Ozpin rented. They made their way to a warehouse in Vale. "So why do you like coffee so much professor Ozpin

"Have you ever had coffee Ruby."

"No."

"Wait your telling me you have never had the nectar from heaven. You have never felt the hot sweet or bitter liquid going down your throat."

"Um no."

"This is unacceptable Ruby. Now before we head back to Beacon I'm taking you to different coffee shops and you're trying coffee." With that they arrived at the warehouse. They got out of the car and went inside. When inside Ozpin was looking for a certain someone. When he finally found the person he was looking for he ran straight to him.

"Hello Zil, how have you been," Ozpin greeted.

"Good Ozpin, I'm guessing you've ran out of coffee."

"Yes, just today actually."

"Well I have it right here but can you do something for me first."

"Sure, what is it," Ozpin responded

"I need to deliver some coffee to the shops around the city," Zil said.

"We can deliver them no problem."

"Thank you Ozpin." With that they packed up and left for the shops. When they arrived at the first coffee shop they went in and delivered the coffee. Ruby was about to leave when Ozpin stopped her

"I'm having you try coffee Ruby," He said.

"Um okay." She sat down while Ozpin order the coffee.

"Here Ruby." She drank it and her eyes instantly widen.

"This is so good. Why haven't I tried coffee before Ozpin?"

"I knew you would like it now come on we still got to deliver the rest," he said. They left and continued delivering the coffee. Ozpin stopped at each one and had Ruby try the coffee there. After an hour they finally arrived at the last coffee.

"This Ruby is my favorite coffee shop."

"Are you going let me try the best coffee in Remnant."

"Of course Ruby but after we make it back to Beacon."

"Okay." They delivered the last of the coffee and returned to the warehouse. Ozpin got his coffee and they went back to Beacon. He and Ruby went to his office where he made them both a cup of the coffee.

"I'm so glad I finally got another person who in joys coffee has much has I do," he said happily.

"It's so great and Ozpin do you think there will ever be a better coffee than this.

"I don't know Ruby only time will tell." They truly didn't know nut one thing was certain Ruby now and forever was addicted to coffee.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hand and a warrior's plan

**Author's Note:** Hey so the reason I didn't uploaded this chapter on Thursday was because I'm not going to update it on Thursdays anymore. I have lost interest in writing this story but I will keep writing this. With that said my other story will be updated now on Thursday and I will update this when ever I finish the next chapter. So that's all I have to say so now enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Crazy Adventures

Chapter 4: The Hand and a warrior's plan

It was a Sunday morning when Jaune decided to take a little walk. He went to Vale and went to varies shops. He went to Tai customs, a coffee shop, and the grocery store. He then went to an ice cream shop and got his favorite ice cream. The reason he went on a walk was to clear his mind and relieve stress. The past few days at Beacon have been very stressful, one because of the training with Pyrrha has got harder. Another other reason is the test coming up and now that he thought about it, another reason is Pyrrha has been acting a little different then usual. He was making his way back to Beacon when he saw smoke coming from far away. He knew he needed to help since he was a huntsmen in training. He finished his ice cream and bolted to where the smoke was. Has he was running he saw that no one else had noticed the smoke yet. He kept running until he got to his destination. What he saw when he got there wasn't what he was expecting. There was smoke every where and fire spread out from each other. It was an atlas plane that was carrying cargo that crashed. "Hello," he called out. There was no response. "Hello is there anyone there, are you in need of help," he called out again but still no response.

He decided to look around see what happened and if there was anyone. He was looking around, he didn't find anyone which he thought was weird. He was then looking at the cargo. It all looked like stuff that he has seen before. He was still looking around when saw something he never seen before. It was a glove in a box that had opened up. It was white with it being black were the joints were. Jaune just couldn't help himself. He grabbed it and put it on his left hand. It fitted perfectly. He didn't how to use or did he know what it was for. He was about to take it off when he hit something and several vales sprang up. The vales were filled with dust. Jaune then moved his hand another way and they returned back in the glove. He then spent sometime time learning how to use it.

* * *

It was a bright Sunday morning. Pyrrha was just waking up. She woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sound of her dorm room's door closing. She got up and peeked out, it was Jaune walking down the hallway. She went back into the room and got dressed. The plan was while Jaune was out she would set everything up. She wanted this be the day that she asks out Jaune. She wanted this day to be perfect so she told Ren to keep Nora busy until she called him. He asked her how and she said just bring her on a date. He blushed bad and said their not a couple. "Come on Ren we all know you like her and she likes you so ask her out," she said.

"Looks who talking and maybe I like her a lot but she doesn't share the same feelings," He replied.

"I'm asking him today so you ask her when you are on your date with her."

"It's not a date," he said still blushing.

"Anyways you know the plan keep her busy till I call you," she said making sure Ren knew the plan.

"Got it." With that she left and went to team RWBY's dorm and knocked. Ruby opened the door and Pyrrha asked if she could come in. When she did she closed the door and explained everything. They all were giggling. She asked if they could just not bug Jaune when he got backed. They all nodded and she left. When she was leaving she heard them cheering her on. She then started to prepare. She set two long candles on the round table in her team's dorm. She through rose pedals everywhere in the room. She then started to cook the meal. She was cooking two large steaks with a side of green pees and mash potatoes. While she was making the meal she also put two champagne glasses and filled them with wine. She knew they weren't allowed to drink but she also knew that it would make the night better. She finished the dinner and put it on the plate. She then put a paper towel on each side of the table and put a knife, a spoon, and a fork on each. She went out in the hallway and checked if he was coming. It was night so she hope he was safe. She then heard him coming down the hallway that lead to their hallway. She rushed in the dorm and lit the candles. She then went out again and waited for him. When he got to her she noticed that he was wearing a glove on his left hand that she never seen before.

"Wow Pyrrha you look great. I have something to tell you, I got this glove from a crashed atlas plane but it's not just a regular glove it's glove that you fight with," he said happily.

"That's great Jaune but can we talk about it later I have something to show you," she said.

"Sure." She opened the door and led him in. There was no light in the room except for the light from the candles. She led him to his seat and then sat down herself.

"Wow Pyrrha what made you do all this," he asked.

"Something, it's not important now just enjoy the food," she answered. The food was delicious Jaune just couldn't

get enough. After they were done eating Pyrrha asked. "Jaune there's something I need to say and ask you," she said blushing.

"Go ahead Pyrrha you can," Jaune said not noticing her blushing.

"I really like you Jaune. I like you a lot and I wanted to ask if you would go out with me." Jaune didn't know what to say just now the girl he had a crush on asked him out.

"I love you," he finally said.

"You do."

"Yes."

"Does that mean you will go out with me," she asked wide eyed and blushing.

"Yes," he said also blushing. How red their faces were would put Ruby's cape to shame. She hugged him tightly and he did the same.

"You made me so happy Jaune," she said tears going down her cheek but these weren't tears of sadness but tears of joy. He let him go and pulled her phone out.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"I told Ren to keep Nora busy for she wouldn't bug us and also that I would call him when they can come back," she said. She called him and after a beep he answered.

"How did it go," Ren asked.

"He said yes," she almost screamed it.

"Really, that's great I got something to tell you when I get there."

"Okay Ren bye see you soon."

"Bye." With that Ren hanged up.

"What do you think Ren has to tell us," Jaune asked.

"I don't know but lets forget that for now and just spend it together." She sat down right by him on his bed. They got under the covers and cuddle the rest of the time they had left.


End file.
